kinginyellowfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyaegha
Cyaegha is an irregular small press 'zine of Cthulhu Mythos fiction and poetry edited by Graeme Philips (it is also the name of a Great Old One). Individual issues contained the following work connected to the Carcosa Mythos: *A Queen In Yellow by Ann K. Schwader in number four (Spring 2011). *Postcards from Carcosa by Marcel Orie in number six (Spring 2012). *Ancestors & Acolytes (artwork) by Steve Lines in number seven (Autumn 2012). *A Manual for Later, for After the Apocalypse by Marcel Orie in number nine (Summer 2013). *Carcosa Guard (artwork) by Richard Svensson, The Hour of Transference by David Barker, The Unmasking by DJ Tyrer, Carcosa Getaway by Neal Wilgus & Behind the Mask by Frank Coffman in number nineteen (Spring 2017). *Dancing for Azathoth by Jaap Boekestein and Tais Teng in number twenty (Summer 2018). *A Man of His Word by Jan J.B. Kuipers in number twenty-one (Summer 2019). *The Beachcomber's Tower by Jan J.B. Kuipers in number twenty-two (Autumn 2019). *Lines Redacted From The King in Yellow by Neal Wilgus in number twenty-two (Autumn 2019). Issues 12 (2014) and 13 (2015) formed a two-part King In Yellow special, with issue 16 (2016) as a third themed instalment. Issue #12 (winter 2014) included: *The King in Yellow (artwork) by Michael Bukowski. *The King in Yellow (artwork) by Stanley C. Sargent. *(Introduction) & The Queen in Yellow by DJ Tyrer. *Robert William Chambers by Joseph S. Pulver, Sr. *Sosostris by John Tynes. *Chamber of Shards & In Her Hibernal Aspect by David Barker. *A Voyage to Carcosa by Wade German. *Shooting Script (The King in Yellow) by Cardinal Cox. *In Carcosa by DS Davidson. *Outside our Continuum by Fred Phillips. *Behind the Mask (artwork) by Steve Lines. *The King in Yellow (artwork) by Jason Thompson. *Portrait of Robert W. Chambers (artwork) by Dave Felton. Issue #13 (spring 2015) included: *The King in Yellow #1, The King in Yellow #2 & Carcosa (artwork) by Steve Lines. *The Curse of the Yellow Veil & Joseph S. Pulver, Sr. Portrait (artwork) by Dave Felton. *(Introduction), The Mask at the Window & Masked Mystery (Tanka) by DJ Tyrer. *In the Court of the Yellow King by Jaycy Linz. *Pablo Picasso's Set Designs for The King in Yellow & Score for The King in Yellow by Cardinal Cox. *Interpolating The King In Yellow into The King In Yellow... by David Edwards. *Cordelia... again... by Joseph S. Pulver, Sr. *The Dying King by David Barker. *Outside the Chamber by Ann K. Schwader. *The Curse of the Yellow Veil by Thom Ryng. *The King in Yellow's New Clothes by Aaron Besson. *By Hali's Shore by David C. Kopaska-Merkel. *(King in Yellow Haiku page). *Doomed Cassilda by Leigh Blackmore. *Le Roi sans visage en jaune by Zygmunt Krasiński (Review) by Jean Arturo Erdí. *Haunters of the Hyades & Naotalba's Dream Song by Wade German. *The King in Yellow (artwork) by Nicolas Krizan. *Hastur (artwork) by Michael Bukowski. Issue #16 (summer 2016) included: *Casino Carcosa (artwork) by Dave Felton. *The King in Yellow (artwork) by Greg Chapman. *(Introduction) by Debbie Obry. *Death in Yellow by Pierre V. Comtois. *Cassilda Dons the Pallid Mask by Kyle Opperman. *Chambers Music by Neal Wilgus. *An Evening in Carcosa by DJ Tyrer. *A Devil in the Folds by Glynn Owen Barrass. *The Cult of the Yellow Sign by Robert M. Price. *The Easter Lily by Ashley Dioses. *The Cyprian's Tale by David Barker. *Radical Inclusion by Aaron Besson. *Carcosa & Green Fairy/Yellow Play by DS Davidson. *The Queen in Yellow by Anders Fager (Review) by Gustav Eriksson. *The Shadow of the King by Fred Phillips. *Cassilda Cries by Cardinal Cox. *The Void Beneath the Mask (artwork) by Allen Koszowski. *The King in Yellow (artwork) by Richard Svensson. *Tears (artwork) by Nicolas Krizan. *Carcosa (artwork) by Jonas Anderson. For more information visit : http://www.freewebs.com/batglynn/cyaegha.htm Category:Publishers